1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices to warn animals of an oncoming vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultrasonic whistle apparatus for mounting on a vehicle to warn animals of the approach of the vehicle, the apparatus being adjustable to any orientation so that it may be pointed directly into the wind for maximum effectiveness.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many animals, both wild and domesticated, are killed in unfortunate accidents on our roadways each year. Warning devices to alert animals to the presence of an oncoming vehicle are some help in preventing these deaths, but heretofore have not been as effective as would be preferable. The best and simplest of the known devices to warn animals of an oncoming vehicle consist of ultrasonic whistles which can be mounted on a vehicle either on the bumper or other convenient place. Unfortunately, these prior art devices were either not adjustable in any fashion, or were adjustable only in one plane. The wind is one variable factor that ideally should be compensated for in the use of such a device. A second factor which is helped by adjustability is the fact that today's multitudinous vehicles come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and a whistle apparatus which mounts with a good orientation towards the wind on one vehicle will not mount as conveniently on a second vehicle, simply because of the geometry of the available mounting surfaces.
Ideally, such an ultrasonic whistle apparatus would be adjustable so as to point in any direction, so that it could be adjusted to face directly into the wind and also so that differing mounting surfaces could be compensated for. In addition, an ideal ultrasonic whistle apparatus would be removable from the vehicle in the event that the vehicle was to go through an automatic car wash, or for storage and protection purposes.